


But I Love You So Much More Than Just To The Moon And Back

by mmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adjusting, Banter, Caring Uzumaki Naruto, Coming Out, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Non-Binary Uchiha Sasuke, Pancakes, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Snowball Fights, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: Sasuke had told him when they were four months into their relationship.Naruto had suspected for weeks now that Sasuke had something to tell him. His lover had been acting a little weird, always lost in thought like they wanted to tell him something but never had the courage to do it.Sasuke had been nervous at first. Hands shaking and refusing to make eye contact with Naruto. Naruto had begun to worry a little if this was a break up.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	But I Love You So Much More Than Just To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> alright, if ANY of you make any transphobic comments its on sight 🔪
> 
> also, even though i am trans i am not nb, so i am very sorry if i wrote anything that was incorrect and to tell me if it needs to be changed :3 oh! and if there's any parts where i accidentally used the wrong pronouns please let me know, thank you

Sasuke had told him when they were four months into their relationship.

Naruto had suspected for weeks now that Sasuke had something to tell him. His lover had been acting a little weird, always lost in thought like they wanted to tell him something but never had the courage to do it.

Sasuke had been nervous at first. Hands shaking and refusing to make eye contact with Naruto. Naruto had begun to worry a little if this was a break up.

But fortunately for Naruto, it wasn’t. Sasuke started off slow, talking about them being non-binary with a shaky voice, full of fear and nervousness.

Naruto was confused at first only because this had been the first time he had heard of that word and wasn’t sure what it had meant, but Sasuke had explained everything to him and mentioned that they would like it if Naruto would use they/them pronouns for Sasuke.

Naruto listened closely and nodded his head, occasionally jumping in to ask something. He would even move to hug Sasuke when they got a little emotional on the part where they talk about why they felt this way.

Naruto had said he accepted Sasuke and that he would try his hardest as using the correct pronouns before it made Sasuke happy and that was all he wanted.

They had spent the rest of the night talking everything over with Naruto questions and Sasuke giving him answers and correcting him kindly on things he misunderstood. At the end, Naruto was starting to understand everything a little better.

As they made their way to bed, Sasuke suddenly stopped him and pulled him into a long kiss before whispering a thank you against his mouth.

Naruto smiled and kissed them back.

* * *

Naruto was excited to get back home. He had been away for three weeks on a mission and all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Sasuke.

After giving his report to Kakashi, he made his way outside of the Konoha gates and towards the small house he and Sasuke had gotten somewhere in the forest, not too far from Konoha itself.

Naruto smiled when he thought about Sasuke. He couldn’t wait to him – apologies, _them_ , he couldn’t wait to see _them_.

Naruto smacked himself on the forehead and shook his head a little, repeating the same like over in his head but with the correct pronoun. He learned better that way and it had helped him a lot with this whole thing.

It had been a couple of weeks since Sasuke had come out to him and slowly Naruto had begun to adjust to everything.

There were a few incidents like now, where Naruto would accidentally misgender Sasuke, whether it was from him thinking it or saying it out loud.

But he always made sure to correct himself, even Sasuke would softly correct him and Naruto would apologise and use the correct pronoun.

The first couple of days were a little difficult, he had misgendered Sasuke a lot more then. Something he felt guilty about even when Sasuke had reassured him that it was okay and that Naruto was still learning. He was new to the whole concept of non binary and it was a little hard to adjust to whole new pronouns when nearly his whole life he had always referred to Sasuke as a “he”.

But now he was getting better and better at it and it wasn’t often when Naruto would slip up. In fact, it barely even happened now. He was making progress, something he felt proud of himself for. He had been scared in the beginning, thinking he would never be able to fully adjust and end up hurting Sasuke.

But he had gotten there in the end.

As Naruto opened the door to their home, he called out Sasuke’s name.

He smiled brightly when Sasuke rounded the corner and made their way towards Naruto at the front door.

‘How was the mission?’ Sasuke commented after kissing Naruto.

‘Tiring but everything went smoothly.’

Sasuke hummed and dragged their hand down Naruto’s arm before liking their fingers together.

They leaned down and placed their lips onto Naruto’s, giving him a slow, deep kiss, tilting their head to the side.

Naruto hummed softly into the kiss and lifted his free hand up to place it on Sasuke’s cheek, rubbing the soft skin there.

The two eventually moved away from the front door and cuddled together on the couch after Naruto had taken a shower and gotten changed into clean clothes.

Naruto sighed softly in Sasuke’s arm and absentmindedly slipped a hand under Sasuke’s shift and caressed the skin there as his lover placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

There was never a time where he didn’t feel safe and loved in Sasuke’s presence.

* * *

Naruto couldn’t keep his eyes off Sasuke when they entered the living room, buttoning up the black vest they wore.

They had decided to go on a date since this was the first time in weeks when either of them didn’t have any mission to go on.

Sasuke looked amazing, even if they were dressed in a simple white shirt, black vest and black pants, their hair tied into a low ponytail. Naruto’s favorite hairstyle of Sasuke if he was being honest.

Naruto couldn’t help himself as he approached Sasuke and pulled them into a kiss. Sasuke had a noise of surprise but kissed back.

‘What was that for?’ Sasuke asked after the kiss.

‘You look stunning,’ Naruto complimented, relishing in the soft blush that adorned Sasuke’s cheeks.

Another thing that Sasuke had mentioned was that they preferred gender neutral compliments, even though they always felt awkward when they were complimented anyway, no matter if it the compliments were gender neutral or not.

But they were dating Naruto which meant they would be complimented 24/7. Sasuke might act like they hate it but they do secretly like it when Naruto compliments them.

Naruto had nodded his head at the time when Sasuke brought it up and asked if there was any specific gender neutral compliments Sasuke liked more. He didn’t want to compliment Sasuke with something the other hated.

The first time Naruto had used a gender neutral compliment on Sasuke, the poor enby had broken out into the biggest blush Naruto had ever seen. The only other time Sasuke had blushed like that was when Naruto had announced loudly of his feelings for them.

It was cute, so incredibly cute.

‘Shut up...’ Sasuke mumbled in embarrassment, looking off to the side. Naruto chuckled and kissed their red cheek.

‘Shall we go?’ he whispered against the pale cheek.

Sasuke looked back and nodded, kissing Naruto once more.

* * *

One day Naruto had been having lunch with his friends when they had gotten on the topic of Sasuke. Of course they had, Naruto was with them. Nothing bad had been said, just a causal conversation about a fellow peer.

But as Naruto started to hear his friends refer to Sasuke as a “he,” Naruto had opened his mouth to correct them when he abruptly snapped his mouth shut because –

Sasuke had never said it was okay for him to correct others and say that they went by a different pronoun.

When Sasuke had first come out to him they had said that they only wanted Naruto to be the one to know, at least for now, and had told Naruto to promise them not to tell anyone.

And Naruto didn’t want to fuck up his promise to Sasuke by accidentally outing them right now, in front of all their friends. It was Sasuke’s decision on when they wanted to come out.

The only thing Naruto could do in this situation is to keep quiet.

Because what if he had outed Sasuke and someone here wasn’t very accepting? It could put Sasuke in a lot of danger even if he knows his aren’t like that and Sasuke is more than capable of taking care of themselves. They could take anyone down in a second with only one arm, that’s how amazing they are.

Plus, he would be betraying Sasuke’s trust and who knows what will happen with them after that. It was best to not say anything. So when Naruto joined in on the conversation he made sure to talk in a way where he could avoid misgendering Sasuke as much as possible.

Naruto’s fingers would twitch under the table every time someone had used the pronoun “he” when talking about his partner and he had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from correcting them. He wasn’t angry with his friends because at the end of the day they didn’t know Sasuke was non binary.

There were times where Naruto couldn’t avoid misgendering Sasuke and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do at that moment except keep quiet.

* * *

That night when Naruto traveled back to his house, he greeted Sasuke with a kiss and the enby pulled his towards the table where dinner was ready.

‘How was your day?’ Sasuke asked as they picked up their chopsticks.

Naruto nodded, ‘it was great! Everyone his doing well.’

Sasuke hummed and ate slowly. Naruto smiled to himself as he started to eat his own food.

After a while of talking back and forth, they eventually finished their dinner and carried their dishes to the sink where Naruto had decided he should bring up today. He wasn’t sure why he just felt like he should.

‘We actually had gotten on the topic of you today at lunch,’ Naruto spoke casually as he sat down on the couch, Sasuke following close behind.

‘Oh? You talking shit about me, Naruto?’ teased Sasuke causing him to laughed and shove at them.

‘Of course, I told them how much of a bastard you are!’ Naruto laughed, ‘nah, everyone was wondering how you were doing but uh – they did misgender you and I almost corrected them but then I realised that you told me you didn’t want anyone else to know for now so I kept quiet. But it felt so weird hearing them to refer to you as a “he,” y’know? I don’t even know why I’m telling you this...’

Sasuke was staring intensely at him at him and it made Naruto shift and give them a nervous smile. Then Sasuke was shifting forward until they were in arms reach and pulled Naruto into a hug.

‘I love you,’ Sasuke whispered against his hair. Their words making Naruto freeze. ‘and thank you for not telling them, I just don’t think I’m ready for them to know yet but also… thank you for everything, for accepting me and uh – l-letting me back into your life after everything...’

‘Of course Sasuke, you know I can’t live without you,’ Naruto smiled and returned the hug, his eyes starting to prick with tears as he whispered back, ‘I love you too.’

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled back and placed their lips against Naruto’s, their one hand tangling itself into blond hair.

‘Fuck, I love you so much,’ they whispered against Naruto’s lips.

Naruto kissed them harder.

* * *

Sasuke was drunk, having consumed a bit too much sake as they sat on the couch with a drunk smile on their face, their eyes hazy from the alcohol as they watched Naruto.

And maybe Naruto was drunk too since he was currently dancing around their living room floor, belting out random song lyrics from different songs.

Sasuke laughed behind their hand when Naruto tripped over the leg of the coffee table and nearly went flying into the wall.

Naruto had whined, of course, and pouted at Sasuke for laughing at him.

( ‘I could’ve died you know?!’

Sasuke rolled their eyes and sipped some more sake, ‘strongest shinobi in the world killed by a wall, yeah sure.’

Naruto had stuck his tongue out childishly at that only for Sasuke to do the same. )

Eventually Naruto made his way over to his partner and made grabby hands for them.

Sasuke scrunched their nose and looked between Naruto and his hands.

‘What do you want?’ they slurred.

‘Come dance with me, Suke!’

Sasuke shook their head, ‘uh-uh, no way.’

Naruto pouted and said please over and over and over-

Until Sasuke groaned and finally agreed, getting up on shaky leg and stumbling their way closer to Naruto who drew them into his arms.

Sasuke wrapped their only arm around Naruto’s neck and laughed softly as they swayed around the room in a drunken state.

Naruto smiled softly at them, his eyes lidded as he ran his hands up Sasuke’s back, practically purring when he felt Sasuke’s fingernails scratch softly at his scalp.

‘Love you, Sas,’ he mumbled, resting his forehead against Sasuke’s, ‘love you so much, you are the greatest boy – _partner_ in the world.’

Sasuke smiled softly and ran their fingers through the thick strands of Naruto’s blond hair as they came to a stop in the middle of the living room.

‘I love you too, Naruto. My one and only...’ they whispered, nudging their nose against Naruto’s until their boyfriend kissed them.

‘I wanna make pancakes,’ Naruto slurred when they pulled away.

Sasuke huffed and pulled away completely, ‘me too,’ they pouted drunkly.

Naruto grinned and grabbed a hold of his lovers hand and pulled them into the kitchen where they gathered everything they needed.

When everything was mixed and ready ( with a some flour on the floor and their clothes ), Naruto stood behind Sasuke and watched them poor the mixture into the pan.

‘I’ve always wanted to flip a pancake,’ he slurred, watching Sasuke flip the pancake over.

‘I know how to do that,’ Sasuke spoke proudly, staring at the cooking pancake.

Naruto scoffed, ‘oh yeah? Then show me.’

Sasuke smirked over their shoulder before they grabbed the handle of the pan. Naruto moved back to give them some room and watched as his lover flipped the pancake perfectly even when drunk.

‘Whoa… you really can do it!’

Sasuke smirked, looking smug as they placed the pan down on the stove and turned to Naruto, placing a hand on at their hip, ‘told you.’

‘Lemme try!’

‘No way, you’ll drop it!’

‘I will not! Just let me have _one_ try, Sas! I promise I won’t drop it!’

‘...Fine, but if you drop it then you have to do my washing for a whole week.’

Naruto pursed his lips and looked nervously to the pancake that was surely burning by now. He hated doing the washing…

‘Fine!’

Naruto reached forward and picked up the pan, he tried to copy what Sasuke had done buy he failed, the pancake flopping onto the floor loudly.

It was silent for a moment as they both stared at the fallen pancake before Sasuke erupted into laughter, clutching at their stomach and Naruto sulked.

‘No fair...’ whined Naruto, stumbling over towards Sasuke and wrapped his arms around them. ‘how come you could do it but I couldn’t?! And stop laughing!’

Sasuke took a deep breath, their cheeks starting to hurt from laughing as they wiped the tears from their eyes, ‘because I’m awesome like that and you suck.’

Naruto pouted and grumbled into a laughing Sasuke’s neck.

* * *

‘I’m thinking about telling them,’ Sasuke announces one night as the two of them lay in bed, curled around each other.

‘Hm?’ Naruto makes a sound, tracing patterns along Sasuke’s arm.

Sasuke shifts their head to the side so they are facing Naruto. ‘I think I wanna tell them, you’re friends.’

Naruto huffed, ‘they’re your friends too,’ before Sasuke’s words catch up to him and he jolts, snapping his eyes to Sasuke.

‘Wait wait – are you sure?’

Sasuke nodded and looked towards the ceiling, ‘yeah. I think its time for them to know and they aren’t that judgmental so I feel like they would accept me,’ they look back at Naruto, ‘don’t you think so too?’

‘Of course I do! I know they aren’t like that and will accept you but – are you sure? I mean you were so nervous about telling me and –‘

‘Naruto, calm down,’ Sasuke chuckled and thought over Naruto’s words before they slowly smiled and nodded.

‘I wanna tell them.’

Naruto smiled back and breathed a sigh, moving forward to kiss them.

‘I love you.’

‘I know.’

Naruto clicked his tongue and smacked Sasuke’s arm, calling them an asshole as his lover chuckled.

* * *

Naruto was nervous, probably more nervous than Sasuke and they were the ones who’s about to come out to all their friends.

He can’t help but fear that someone is going to say something or not accept Sasuke, and even though he’s stated before that Sasuke can take care of themselves, he’s still scared.

He cares so much about Sasuke and he hates to see them hurt. Its not that he doesn’t his friends, he _knows_ they aren’t like that but it doesn’t stop him from fearing the worse.

When Sasuke tells everyone, Naruto’s eyes are sharp, catching every little shift in everyone’s expressions, his body tense and ready to defend his partner if necessary.

But it all goes well and Naruto relaxes. Kiba clapped Sasuke on their good shoulder and says he’s happy Sasuke told them. Sakura gives Sasuke a big hug and everyone is genuinely kind to them, even ordering a round of drinks in celebration of Sasuke coming out.

Naruto and Sasuke meet each others eyes and share a soft smile between them. Naruto slips a hand under the table and interlocks his fingers with Sasuke.

Sasuke ducked their head to hide the large smile and flushed cheeks behind their hair.

Naruto softly bumps his head against Sasuke’s and smiles.

* * *

Naruto gasped and jumped out of bed, pressing his hands to the window in their bedroom.

‘Sasuke! It’s snowing!’ Naruto calls out to his partner who was currently brushing their teeth in the bathroom.

Sasuke peaked their head out and looked towards the window Naruto stood at, watching the snowflakes fall.

Sasuke rinses their mouth out and walked over to stand behind Naruto and wrapped an arm around his waist, placing their chin against their boyfriends shoulder.

‘It’s so pretty,’ Naruto commented, leaning back into Sasuke, feeling the vibrations of Sasuke’s answering hum in his back.

‘Let’s have a snowball fight!’

Sasuke frowned, ‘what?’

Naruto turned around in their arm and grinned up at them, ‘a snowball fight! Let’s have one!’

‘How old are you?’

‘Come on, ‘Suke! You’re never too old to have a snowball fight! Come on, please?’

Sasuke eyed Naruto’s large pleading blue eyes and pouty lips before sighing heavily, ‘fine.’

Naruto gigged, ‘you are so whipped for me!’ he teased and kissed Sasuke’s nose.

‘Tch, you’re annoying.’

‘Love you too, now lets go!’

When they were dressed warmly, Naruto ran outside, a wide smile of his face as he tired to catch the snowflakes on his tongue.

Sasuke leaned against one of the pillars of their house and watched Naruto with a fond smile. They chuckled when Naruto fell back against the snow with a laugh, loudly commenting how cold it was.

It had to be a dream, Sasuke thought as they watched Naruto. There was no way they could end up with someone as perfect as –

Sasuke jolted out of their thoughts when something cold smacked them in the face.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, their mouth falling open a little in shock as they looked over at Naruto.

Naruto looked equally as shock and quickly covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

‘Sorry! I didn’t mean to hit your face!’

Sasuke brushed the left over snow on their face before they walked down the steps of their home. Naruto had laughed nervously and started to back up when Sasuke began gathering snow.

‘Ah, Sasuke! I said I was sorry –‘ his apology was cut short when he was hit in the face with a snowball.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who laughed behind their hand before he narrowed his eyes and started to gather up snow into his hands.

‘It’s on, Uchiha!’

‘Bring it, Uzumaki!’

An hour later after the two had pelted each other with endless snowballs, they found themselves sitting on the steps, watching the snow gather on the ground.

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke’s shoulder and let out a soft hum.

‘Let’s get married,’ he suddenly spoke, reaching forward to grab Sasuke’s hand.

‘Married? You would want that with me?’

Naruto looked up with a confused expression, ‘of course, there’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.’

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward to kiss Naruto.

‘Then let’s get married, next month.’

‘Oh? That eager to become Mx. Uzumaki?’

Sasuke scoffed, ‘I’m not taking your ugly name.’

Naruto gasped, offended, ‘What’s so wrong with my name, huh?!’

Sasuke laughed as Naruto rattled on, trying to prove to Sasuke that his name was far more superior then Sasuke’s.

They reached forward and brushed their fingers through Naruto’s hair, a warm smile on their face.


End file.
